Alone
by Ima Joy
Summary: Blair and Chuck are stranded on a deserted island. AU
1. Chapter 1

Alone

A/N: Hello, prospective story followers! This is my very first story I have EVER written. I've seen a lot of different works, but have never come across this type of story before. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and some reviews would be nice…you know, things I've done well, things I could do better, things I don't give a frak about…anyways, to the story!

Chapter 1

Blair loved the summer. Tanned legs, mojitos, spending time in the Hamptons. She would never admit it, but she loved it. And this summer started out the same way, until August 13, 2011.

She and Serena were spending some time in L.A. with CeCe, much to Blair's irritation.

"Seriously, S, we could have gotten five star poolside service back at the house. Do we really have to go all the way across the country?"

"Blair, if you do not stop complaining, I'm going to leave you stranded in the San Fernando Valley, so you can deal with much worse than CeCe. How do you like your cretins, stoned or dead?" Serena shot back, already regretting her idea to bring Blair.

Blair just glowered at the flight attendant explaining how to use the oxygen masks.

The plane ride was oddly quiet. Usually Blair and Serena were giggling all the way to their destination, but today Blair wasn't having any of Serena's usual chatter. She had originally wanted to go to Paris and visit her father and Roman, maybe travel down to Nice to get a nice tan and a matching European beau. But of course, Serena had insisted she learn how to interact with "normal society" as her friend put it.

The week in the city of angels could not have moved slower. To be completely honest, Blair had enjoyed herself a little; she was happy to be away from Gossip Girl and the bustling city and into a sparkling, sunny town where no one knew her.

Finally, Wednesday arrived and it was time to start packing. That night, Serena insisted that they go meet up with a boy she had met on the beach the day before. His family owned a yacht and was going to take them deep into the Pacific for some fireworks and underage boozing, away from the watchful eyes of the Coast Guard.

The gentle rocking of the boat unsettled Blair a little, but soon the waves became rougher, knocking chairs and tables over. She grabbed Serena and towed her inside, before a catastrophe ensued, as Serena was already unstable from tequila and Blair didn't want to be cleaning up vomit for the rest of the night.

"B, I was having fun," Serena giggled." Ooh! I know, you be Rose and I'll be Jack, and let's reenact that scene from Titanic!"

"S, I think you need to lay down for a while. You don't want to spew out all that tequila on your nice dress, do you?" Blair said in a condescending tone. It wasn't like Serena would notice, as she was currently examining a Swarovski crystal vase, after already tossing the flowers it contained.

_Oh, God, she better not have taken something. She's practically catatonic. _Blair thought.

"Blair, I'm…sleepy…" Serena was out like a light.

Suddenly, the boat jerked sharply. Blair decided she should get up and see what was going on, and maybe go locate some Dramamine while she was up. She shakily walked across the room to the door outside. AS soon as she opened it, the wind started whipping her around the starboard. She wasn't sure which way to go, as all thought process stopped when she saw a massive wave coming towards the boat.

_Oh shit!_

The water crashed all around her, roaring in her ears, and flooding her mouth and eyes. She felt herself being pulled in a direction, though she couldn't tell which way; she just hoped it was towards the way she came from. Another wave came crashing down as she tried to pull herself up, further pressing her onto the floor. She tried shouting for help, but more water just sloshed into her mouth.

"Get the buckets! Start moving the water out!" Someone far away yelled. Blair finally managed to get up and quickly found two life vests for herself and Serena. She put hers on just as the boat was struck by another wave, sending her toppling over the side of the boat.

The next thing she knew, she was in the middle of the ocean. It was calm; that was her first observation. The next was the feeling of pruned hands clutching something. She opened her stinging eyes and was nearly blinded by the sun reflecting off the water and realized she was still clutching the life vests.

She started looking at her surroundings. No boats in sight, no planes, nothing. Then she saw a small green patch in the distance. _Land! _She immediately started paddling; hoping seven years of private swim lessons would pay off.

She reached the island (or what she perceived as an island) by nightfall. She crawled to shore, screaming as loud as she could, hoping someone would hear her. Nothing.

She screamed long into the night, tears streaming down her face from the strain on her throat. It wasn't until the next day that she realized it.

She was completely and utterly alone.

You like? There's a few kinks I'm going to work out, like inserting Chuck into the story (shouldn't be hard, this type of story is fairly predictable), and other works. Also, don't be thinking this will be totally predictable…I might pull a Life of Pi on everyone and develop man-eating algae or something on this island. Trust me, it's full of secrets! R and R s'il vous plait!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I'm back! Sorry for the slight delay, or is this a delay at all since it was less than a week? Ah, whatever. Anyways, I hope I did this correctly. If I did, you should be seeing Chapter 2 below and not some random shit on my feelings or something. Anyways, the last chapter, I admit, it was crap. HOWEVER, this one is much better. Chuck is introduced, and like I said, this island is full of secrets! Enjoy!

Chuck awoke to screams. He immediately sprang out of bed, pocketing his flare gun as he got up. Running out of the bungalow, he raced to the edge of the woods and stopped behind a tree, peeking out, ready to fire if someone—or some_thing_—appeared.

"_Great. So I'm stuck here all alone, and I'm probably going to die." _A female voice said, starting to cry. _"No more Serena, no more Nate, or shopping, or Paris, or—" _She started sobbing.

Chuck decided now was as good a time as any to make his grand entrance as some sort of salvation. _And salvation, she'll get…_ he smirked. He stepped out of the shadows, and regarded her for the first time. "I must be dreaming." He said to her, pretending to rub his eyes.

"Who's there?" The girl turned to him, the look on her face changing from fear to disgust to shock, and then back again.

"Well, good morning to you too. You know, I am a heavy sleeper, but I'm not used to waking up to girls screaming. Well, not completely used to." Chuck smirked at the girl. She looked about the same age as him—whatever that was; he'd been on the island for so long he nearly forgot how old he was. Her dark hair was matted to hear head and collarbone, her brown eyes widened, brow knitted. She was quite the vision, but anyone would be to him, being stuck on the island for so long without female entertainment.

"Oh God. Out of all of the freaks from L.A, I get stuck with a sleazy old man."

"That's no way to treat me. I could help you, you know." He stepped towards her, giving her a suggestive look.

"Ugh. The only thing you can help me with is getting out of here." She reexamined the man; The beard threw her off at first, but he looked to be rather young. And somewhat handsome, though she would never admit it, seeing as he was already trying to lay on the charm with her.

"You can't leave." Chuck stated bluntly, stuffing his flare gun into the pocket of his shorts. "No land for at least fifty miles. Looks like we're stuck together." He plopped down on the sand, stretching his legs out towards the water.

"You think I'm just going to sit here and wait to be rescued?" Blair huffed. She started back towards the water, determined to go back to civilization as soon as she could. "You think I'm going to play the damsel in distress? Well you sure as hell have another thing coming—"

"Chuck."

"What?"

"My name is Chuck. And you're not going anywhere." He stood up, taking her arm and suddenly feeling a sudden shockwave up his. He glanced at her, who had the same surprised look on her face as he did as she gazed back at him.

He dropped her arm.

"Now look. It's no use trying to swim all the way back to California. It's too far away. So how about we just sit down and start to get to know each other, um…what's your name?"

She hesitated, then walked back up the beach to sit down on the warm sand. "Blair." She said.

"It's a pleasure." Chuck sat down a few feet from her. "How did you get here, Blair?" He couldn't help it; the taste of her name was delicious, and he wanted to say it as much as he could.

"Well, I was out yachting with some friends, and we rode into a storm and I fell off the boat after bumping my head. Next thing I know, I'm here playing Survivor with you." She crossed her arms, very agitated at the idea of having to live in the wild…and also a little embarrassed that she was incredibly useless in this situation. She looked away, trying to prevent the tears from forming in her eyes as the thought of her untimely death could soon be upon her.

"You aren't _incredibly _useless here, doll face. I can think of a few tasks you could…do for me." He smirked again. Blair somehow felt herself get turned on at his lewd suggestion.

"Can you please save your disgusting comments for later—"

"Oh, I'd be happy to, if that's what you're into—"

"—I'm going through a slight crisis here, if you didn't notice!" Blair jumped up, infuriated at the circumstances. She was not only going to probably die, she was stuck there with a complete sleaze ball who would try to gross her out every chance he got. "I don't need this! My life was perfect before all this happened! Now I'm going to die!" At this, she completely broke down again. Chuck wasn't completely sure what to do, as he never really cared for the weepy type of girls. Hell, he hadn't interacted with a girl in so long, he was surprised he could even talk to her. So he just sat there, trying to think of what to say that would calm this stranger down, until she finally looked up.

"How have you been living here? What do you do for food? Water? Shelter?" She had a hopeful look to her eye, realizing Chuck really could be her salvation.

"Well, I had to learn to fend for myself. Get my own food and build my own shelter. No silver platters here, princess. You know, I could show you if you want…" He trailed off, wondering if this was a good idea or not. She seemed harmless, and maybe she would be more grateful if he came off as a god to her, helping her build a shelter and learn the way he did, when it was just him and Monkey.

"Yes! Please, could you help me?" She grabbed his hand, trying to ignore the sparks shooting up her arms again.

He looked at her again examining her supple figure. He wanted her, and this was exactly how he would get her.

"With pleasure." He smirked, leading her into the woods.

His bungalow was about a half mile into the forest, a cleared path from the beach running straight to it. As they travelled deeper into the wood, Blair looked around; everything was so vibrant and leafy, so unlike her home in New York. So…dare she call it pretty? She shook her head, thinking the bump on her head must have altered her mindset or something.

She looked to her left, and saw a little stream running alongside them, made from digging out a little hollow in the ground and rocks lining it to prevent the water from spilling out. "I built it." He said, watching her gaze at the stream. "See," He stopped walking, wanting to show Blair all of his tricks so maybe he could have a chance at getting into her pants. "The island is slightly slanted, though flat for the most part. I thought that using the Greek idea of aqueducts would be helpful to get water to my camp, to boil for drinking and bathing. Here, let's continue walking, before the bugs get to you."

Soon they arrived at the bungalow. The house—if it could even be called that—was rugged, though stable looking. It was built in a log cabin style with skinny logs lacing across one another to form a square area, and thick leaves covering it. The door was made from a worn out piece of driftwood, wedged in between two logs to make it move back and forth. Outside was a small wash basin, carved from wood, and a long newborn tree was stretched across the area to make a clothes line, with shreds of fabric—presumably from a nice dress shirt, Blair noted—lining it, used for rags.

The outside was simply marvelous to Blair. She had never seen such craftsmanship before. She excitedly ran inside, hoping to see more of this quaint little bungalow, with a slightly panicked Chuck tailing her.

"Wait, it's messy, I, uh, don't want you to see—"Chuck searched for an excuse, any excuse for her to not see—

"A radio? I thought you said we were stranded here!" Blair whipped around with the device in hand. "You lied to me? You let me break down like that back at the beach?"

Not wanting her to know there was a way out, he quickly retaliated. "Let me explain. It doesn't work. No batteries, plus it's water damaged." He quickly took it from her. "I was tampering with it to see if it worked the other day, but good thing it didn't, or you'd be stuck out here on your own."

Not one to fall for tricks easily, Blair eyed him suspiciously. She didn't like the way he whipped the response out of his ass like that. Nevertheless, she accepted his answer cautiously, since he was the expert here.

"Okay, well your establishment is…quite fitting, presented the circumstances. I'll take it!" She grinned and stuck out her dainty hand.

Chuck could not believe this. Some selfish little Manhattan brat was going to try to take his pride and glory! "Oh, no you don't. I said I would help you, not give you everything you need."

"And this does help me. Certainly you don't think a tiny shack and a few wash basins are everything I need. So, I'll take it. Now, I'm feeling sleepy, so if you don't mind…" She walked to his makeshift bed, gingerly removing the single blanket and laying her head down.

"Ah, no. This isn't how it works, princess. See, I promised to help you build a shelter and find food. Where am I supposed to sleep?" He turned around to find the target of his irritation was out. He groaned, knowing it was going to be tough sharing his island with such a selfish little bitch, let alone anyone at all. _If I want this, I'm going to have to just deal. I mean, it's just for tonight, right? _He closed his eyes, hoping he was right.

Not wanting to wake her, he went outside to go deal with some of the issues at hand. The first one: How he was going to keep the radio away from her.

VOILA! How is it? Please review, they make me so happy and loved feeling, even if it's a mean review, I will smile at the alert that I was reviewed anyways! I hope this chapter makes up for the rocky start, I edited it a few times to get the dialogue flowing better than it did before. In the next chapter, expect more secrets, arguments between these foolish people, and Blair doing manual labor on her own...I know, big shocker! Adios!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bonsoir! Well, if you're on the east coast, then bonsoir. If you're not in America, well...Hi. Anyways, you know what gets me really mad? That damn dirty ape Josh Safran. I hate him with a passion right now, and frankly I'm going to ditch Gossip Girl for Pan Am. It's cute, and we should all switch to it and ship Colette/Dean. What should we call that? Anyways, I just want to thank you guys for the lovely reviews and support. I admit, it was really hard to start this story without ever writing before. Just to answer a couple questions, yes, Chuck is supposed to be sleazy, though I turned it down a tad (though not _too _much!) for this chapter, and yes, Chuck is a sneaky bastard who knows something Blair doesn', the radio will not be discussed in the chapter. this is more of a light hearted let's-see-how-stupid-Blair-is chapter. Ah, can't give anything away. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When Blair finally woke up, the sun was high up in the sky, peeking through the small gaps in the holes of the ceiling. She stretched, feeling a bit sore still from swimming for so long. The grumbling in her stomach made her realize she hadn't had any food since the day before, on the yacht, and even then it was the bare minimum. Slowly, she got up from the bed and walked outside to find a small fire burning with a fish and a bowl of water over it. It didn't smell too awful, so Blair decided it would suffice as her meal.<p>

Having no interaction with the great outdoors (other than walking through Central Park) made the situation hard for her. Blair quickly learned that it would be best to not grab the fish straight off the fire, now that her hand was burnt. She tried lifting it with a stick, but the stick was too flimsy to lift the entire fish. Finally she used two thick sticks to lift it off the wood plate.

"Now the question is how to eat it." Blair said to herself as she settled the fish onto a large leaf.

The whole time, Chuck was watching her from behind some nearby bushes, laughing to himself. _This girl doesn't have a clue what to do, no matter how hard she tries!_ He had, of course, set the fish to cook to see how she would handle it, and even though he gave up his best catch of the day, it was well worth it. He chuckled quietly as he watched Blair try to eat the fish with her bare hands, cursing to herself every time her fingers burned.

"Having trouble, are we?" He emerged, having enough fun for now. _The real fun will come later. _He smirked.

"Wha-? Oh, no, of course not." Blair said too quickly, feeling foolish with her fish and inability to eat it.

"The secret is in cutting it. Look" Chuck took the fish from her, ignoring Blair's hungry protest. "Take a stick and stab at it, you know, like a knife." He successfully tore a small piece of the meat and stabbed it with his stick. Carefully, he lifted it to Blair's mouth, who eagerly took it.

"Next time, maybe you should do kabobs." She teased, taking back her food.

"Maybe _you _should. I'll teach you to do up your own food sometime, since they really don't teach Survivor 101 in—where are you from?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"New York City." Blair said between mouthfuls of food. She was a fast learner, Chuck noted.

"Ah, I thought so."

"Let me guess," She turned to him. "I look like it."

"Oh, of course not." He responded sarcastically. He gazed at her for a moment, lost in thought, then suddenly got up, pulling Blair with him. "Let's get you started."

"For what exactly?" Blair questioned skeptically, afraid of the answer.

"You're going to learn to live like me." He marched off into the wood.

"The first thing you need to know is where the bathroom is." He said over his shoulder. He led Blair to a small pond of water. Its placid surface was rippled by the small tower of rocks at the far end of the pond, creating a small waterfall.

"It's so pretty." Blair smiled, gazing at the flowering hibiscus bushes surrounding the area. Exotic birds could be heard all around, creating a relaxing feel to it. This could work. This was where she would bathe, and—

"This is where I have to...relieve myself? Here?" Blair suddenly looked disgusted, wondering where this stranger marked his, ah, territory. "Isn't there another area I could use as a sort of, impromptu ladies' room?"

"Not unless you want to be eaten alive by bugs." He shrugged, then continued. "See, the birds all nest here, and eat most of the bugs in the area so this is really the only clear area. Though, if you ever have an itch that needs scratching—"

"Save it!" She looked slightly off put for a fraction of a second, then decided, "This will do, I suppose."

"Great, your highness." Chuck muttered, then got an idea. He stepped forward and lifted his shirt as he did so. Stepping out of his pants, he heard a shriek from behind.

"What the _hell _are you doing!" She screamed, jumping as far away from him as she could.

"What do you think?" He said, turning towards her and completely revealing his manhood. She screamed again and covered her eyes.

"Could you _please _not point that thing at me?"

"What thing?" He smirked, pretending to think of what he could possibly offend her. "Oh! You mean my di—"

"STOP!"

"Fine, fine." He walked towards the pond, laughing as he did so.

Refusing to uncover her eyes, Blair waited for the telltale splash to know that he was covered. When it finally came, she turned away slightly to keep from seeing any more lewd body parts. "I thought I was going to learn how to survive the wilderness, not your crude behavior, Chuck." She crossed her arms over her chest, shielding herself from him a little more.

"You are. You never know what the wild can throw at you." He chuckled a little, and saw the edge of her mouth turn upwards for a moment, before going back to her original pout. He pretended it was a smile, and not just a twitch of her mouth.

"Well, I'll teach you from here for now." He paddled a little ways towards her, but she backed away a little more, afraid of seeing anything.

"Okay then. The first thing you need to know is the layout." He propelled himself forward so he was at the edge of the pond resting on his stomach. Blair couldn't help but glance at the ass sticking in the air a little ways.

"The island is about three miles in length and two in width. It's pretty much flat all over, but there's a slight incline to the east, where you came from. Here" He drew a crude looking house on the island he drew in the sand. "Is my hut. We're about a thousand feet from it—a fifth of a mile. I usually catch fish on the north side," He drew an X over the edge of the drawing closest to Blair. "And most of the fruit I can get is to the southeast." He drew a circle—was that supposed to be an apple?—to the edge closest to him. "Got it?"

"Got it."

"Anything else?" He looked up, noting how her eyes suddenly flicked from his behind to his face at the sudden movement. He knew.

"I think you'll find you like it here."

* * *

><p>You like? I'd just like to let you all know right now, five seconds ago, I learned how to do the page break line thingy. That thing ^^^^ Above what you are currently reading. Yeah. ANYWAYS! I hope you all like, I know it's not all i said it would be at the end of the last chapter, but it's hard to organize my thoughts when I have so many different possible plots for this story.<p>

I'm just going to let you all know right now, I'm in my school musical (it's called HONK! and frankly I'm slightly disappointed to explain that I am a frog and a goose and a fish in it...) and I may not be getting around to writing every week. I'm going to try, but I can't really promise anything...I just hope my story isn't deleted...okay, please review, and I'll start thinking up a nice smutty part for you all to enjoy (there is a reason it's rated M you know!). Tata mutha fuckassssssss. Sorry. I've seen the Hangover too many times...I'm going to stop typing...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: HAVE NO FEAR! I'm alive! I've been so busy in the past month, with school and musical and my new job. And then with all this Dair crap going on in the show…You'll be happy to know I have not watched a single episode since before the Princess Dowry. Stupid. I wanted Dan dead since season two. Anyways, I have big plans for this story! Hope you enjoy!

When Chuck finally agreed to put his clothes back on, they walked down to the beach. Unfortunately for the prudish side of Blair, their next task required the removal of not just Chuck's clothes, but Blair's as well.

"I don't see why I can't go into the water like this." She said, motioning to her dress. She had been in it for two days; it wasn't like it would get much dirtier.

"I told you, when it flows around in the water like that, it will scare the fish. Come on, sweetheart, just take off the damn rag." He smirked, then added, "It's not like I've never seen those parts before."

Blair scoffed. "Oh, now I'm _definitely _not taking it off. How about this; you go in, and I'll watch from here."

"Uh-uh. Sorry Princess, but you need to do things yourself."

The argument went on for about an hour. Chuck finally persuaded her into stripping to her panties when he said the pink dress would make a shark think it was blood and attack. He knew it wasn't true, and he also knew the dress wouldn't hinder their fishing expedition in the slightest; he just wanted to see a girl naked.

It took a while, but Blair caught a fish on her own for the first time. She shrieked when she saw it flopping around on the end of her spear, but the grin she wore made Chuck grin too. There was something about this girl, he decided. Something that made his stomach feel funny when he saw her at her happiest. At least, the happiest it seemed she ever was. When she first arrived on his island, her face was grey, not the vibrant coloring it was now. He liked this part of her.

Later that evening, they sat by the fire, talking and chewing on their catch. The night turned slightly cooler, and Chuck saw Blair shiver in the light breeze.

"You can come closer."

"What?" She looked up from her food to see a strange look on Chuck's face. He looked—concerned? No. She decided quickly that it was a ruse. "Why, so you can cop a feel _again_?"

He looked momentarily shocked by her sneer. Only momentarily though. "You're cold. Come here." He patted the ground beside him, looking in her eyes for any sort of decision on her part to move closer. She was hesitant, almost nervous, but she slowly inched towards the fire, and towards Chuck's warm body, while still leaving a foot of space between them.

"Why are you afraid of me?" he asked, hoping she would respond with an honest answer, a true reason why she was skittish and demanding and submissive when he walked towards her. She sighed, looking into the fire for her answer. "I haven't really…I don't know how to…" She didn't know.

Blair wasn't afraid of him, really. It was the idea of Chuck and her, on this island alone, that scared her. She saw her best friend get used by guys just like Chuck all the time. She was afraid it would happen to her too. And then where would she be?

He seemed to sense her discomfort of her real answer, and changed the subject. "Tell me about your family."

"Another tough question." She laughed a little. "I lived with my mom. As if I could call her that. All she wanted was a perfect daughter, but she got stuck with me." She looked down at her feet, ashamed. "She loved my best friend Serena more than she loved me. I'm sure she's throwing a huge celebration of my absence right now. That is, if she even noticed."

Chuck saw her face turn that greyish color again. It was like she wilted when she was miserable. "At least she's alive. My father is the same way. Always disappointed in how much of a failure I turned out to be."

"Looks like we're in the same boat, huh?" She smiled wryly. "If only we actually had one, though." They both laughed. Blair immediately fell in love with his laugh. It started deep in his chest, and then rumbled out from his throat, like thunder, she thought. Soon they both stopped, and found themselves looking right at each other, staring into the other's eyes.

Blair wanted to run, and stay and find out what happened at the same time.

Chuck wanted to attack her bow lips with his.

The rain, however, wanted them to run into the hut.

They crashed into the small room, both soaked to the bone and suddenly freezing. Chuck immediately took off his shirt and ragged pants, keeping his boxers on for modesty. Blair did the same, no longer uncomfortable with the knowledge that he could see almost every part of her.

They stood there in silence, until finally—

"You can have the bed—"

"No, you're the guest, I'll sleep on the floor—"

"—oh, but you'll get dirty! I don't want you to worry, I—"

"—I insist, you take it, I know you don't want to get muddy—"

"—How about we sleep together?"

Silence.

"I mean—you know, in the bed together…I—uh, don't mind. As long as you don't try anything." She lowered her eyes, clearly embarrassed about her choice of words.

"Alright. I guess it will help with staying warm." They both walked to the bed, and lay down together. Chuck held her in a loose embrace, with Blair curling up to his body. She inwardly marveled about how well their bodies fit together.

"Goodnight Chuck."

"Goodnight Blair."

Neither Chuck nor Blair slept well.

Blair woke up first, feeling the warmth of a strong chest against her bare skin…_bare skin!_ Her eyes snapped open, though she didn't dare move. Somehow during the night, her bra fell down, pressing her small breasts to Chuck's chest. _Oh god, oh god, what now! _His arms squeezed her closer to him, trapping her arms to her sides effectively. There was no chance she was going to be able to cover up now. So she did the only thing she could think to do—she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Just then, Chuck stirred, squeezing Blair again before releasing a little. He slowly starting waking, blinking a little at the sight before him. The beautiful brunette lay perfectly ensconced in his arms; hair rumpled a little, cheeks a faint pink, and luscious breasts right up next to his chest. _Oh shit! _Chuck moved back as blood was suddenly pulsing to his crotch at the contact. He pulled his hips back quickly, in the process accidentally pushing Blair off the small bed. She squealed in shock as she flipped over the edge to the floor, landing on the dirt with a soft _thud. _Chuck didn't know what to do about his untimely erection, so he flopped over, as Blair quickly pulled up her bra.

"Was that really necessary, Chuck?" She stood now, hands on hips. "Stop hiding your face! I know you're sitting there laughing at this."

"No I'm not…Definitely not…could you please give me a sec…umm. OH! Go out and start the fire. Go now!" He waved a hand at her, shooing her out as she got into her dress and left, still huffing about the whole incident.

_Talk about an awkward start. _Chuck thought. He groaned.

This would be a long morning.


End file.
